mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Derrick Lewis vs. Roy Nelson
The first round began. Lewis lands a body kick and a blocked high kick. Lewis ducks an overhand right, they clinch, Lewis knees the body. Nelson knees the legs. A few more. A few more. 4:00. Boos. A few more knees. Lewis stuffs a double. A few knees to the legs. A few more. Boos. Big John beaks 'em up, crowd cheers. 3:00. Nelson says something to Big John and then yells at Lewis. Nelson blocks a high kick. Lewis lands a right and a right uppercut. Clinch. Nelson gets a huge double to half-guard, Stann says the whole cage shook. Nelson lands a short left. 2:00 with a short right elbow. Lewis stands to the clinch, knees the body, lands a big right uppercut, a big knee, two big right uppercuts, another, two more. He knees the body hard. Nelson tries a trip. Lewis stuffs it. Nelson works for a double exhaustedly. Lewis lands a left elbow. Nelson switches to a single. Stuffed. 1:00. Big John breaks 'em up. 35. Big welt on Roy's stomach. Lewis lands a big one-two, two or three rights, a few rights and a left, a big high kick, rights and lefts. Holy shit, 15. Clinch, Nelson gets a trip to half-guard, crowd roars. Nelson mounts. R1 ends, 10-9 Lewis IMO. R2 began. Lewis lansd a flying knee, not flush. Nelson tries a huge overhand right missing. Nelson blocks a big right. Lewis misses a big knee. Nelson blocks a jab. 4:00. Nelson lands a good leg kick. Lewis replies with a hard one. Lewis limping slightly. Nelson blocks a hard high kick. Nelson misses an overhand right. 3:00. Clinch. Nelson knees the leg. Boos. Nelson works a double. Boos. He gets it, crowd cheers, side control. 2:00. Short left. Cage is blocking a potential crucifix. Nelson lands a left. Nelson thinks about an americana. He gets the back, Lewis working to stand. They clinch. 1:00. Nelson gets a good trip and has the back. Lewis stands to the clinch. Nelson works a double and gets it, 35. Lewis like a beached turtle. Nelson passes to side control easily. No cage to block the crucifix this time. 15. Lewis just stands and shoves Nelson away eating a left. Lewis lands a right, R2 ends, 10-9 Nelson. "Fucking finish, you know you were born to do this, you've worked too hard for this, you're a born fighter, we're behind, we have to finish," they tell Lewis. "Let's grind this fucker out and get the win," they tell Nelson in his corner. R3 began and they touch gloves. Nelson misses a huge overhand right. Lewis misses a high kick and jump knees the body hard, they clinch. Nelson lands rights to the inner thigh, Lewis complains but Big John says they're legal. 4:00. More rights. Nelson works a double, gets it to half-guard. This fight isn't helping me be less sleepy. Boos. 3:00. Nelson lands a left. Lewis works to stand and does to the clinch. Nelson knees the leg. Some good ones. Lewis is exhausted. 2:00. Nelson works a double and gets it against the cage. He gets the back. Lewis stands to the clinch. "Derrick you gotta go baby!" Nelson knees the head. This is pathetic. Boos, loud boos. Ref separates 'em. Nelson visibly exhausted as well. 1:00. Lewis lands a body kick. Lewis lands a right uppercut, another and a right and a left, he knees the body. Nelson manages to clinch. Boos. 35. Loud boos, loudest I've heard tonight. Only ones actually... They break. Lewis lands an uppercut, another and a huge right. 10. Lewis lands a huge right hurting him. He lands another. R3 ends and Nelson grins sticking his tongue out. 29-28 Nelson IMO. Lewis has the audacity to raise his hands. Lewis outlanded Nelson 51 to 4 in terms of 'significant strikes.' Lewis sits on his stool downcast. 29-28 split... Lewis. Nelson looks disgusted. Boos. "It is what it is," he tells the crowd, "heart of a champion. You can't expect somebody to win, all he wants to do is hug me." "Shit I'm a champ by heart. No matter if we're going five rounds or three rounds, no matter how tired I get." He asks for a rematch with Nelson. "I promised a finish and I don't like winning by decision. It is what it is though." Wow.